


Zimní procházka

by Dargleew



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Unhappy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dargleew/pseuds/Dargleew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tohle vzniklo už nějaký čas nazpět, když jsem měla psychickou krizi. Proto jsem to později ani moc neupravovala, abych zachovala kouzlo momentu. Takže se omlouvám za chyby a za konec... i když jsem přemýšlela, že bych dopsala druhý díl, protože mě samotné se konec nezdá ani trochu dokončený. No, každopádně budu ráda za odezvy jestli se o to mám pokoušet nebo ne. Pomůže mi to se rozhodnout. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle vzniklo už nějaký čas nazpět, když jsem měla psychickou krizi. Proto jsem to později ani moc neupravovala, abych zachovala kouzlo momentu. Takže se omlouvám za chyby a za konec... i když jsem přemýšlela, že bych dopsala druhý díl, protože mě samotné se konec nezdá ani trochu dokončený. No, každopádně budu ráda za odezvy jestli se o to mám pokoušet nebo ne. Pomůže mi to se rozhodnout. :)

Bral bych naprosto cokoliv, kdyby to znamenalo, že ucítím. A bolest je v takové příležitosti dokonalá. Zima vámi projede jako elektřina a rozechvěje ztuhlé tělo. Vytáhnu ruce z kapes a protřu si dlaně. Bolest otupěla. Vítr už není protivný a zima vlezlá. Spokojeně zhluboka vdechnu čerstvý vzduch, okamžitě se prořezávající do hrudi. Nechám sklopit víčka. Samovolně.

Výstřel! Kroky a šustění hlasů odrážejících se od stěn budov v boční uličce. Sáhnu přes bundu k opasku. Nahmátnu zbraň, a zatímco se rychlými, tichými kroky blížím, vytáhnu ji, zkontroluji počet nábojů a odjistím.

„Hej! Okamžitě ji pusťte!“

Zakřičím sotva se ukážu na dostřel dvojice menších mužů s úmyslem využít moment překvapení jako výhodu, ale hlas mi selže. Sotva se poznávám. Mladší chlap roztržitě zamíří na třesoucí se ženu u jejich nohou. Druhý zamíří na mě. Zvednu ruku k výstřelu. Sotva obejmu zmrzlými prsty kohoutek. Poslepu se snažím přes znecitlivění prstů nahmatat spoušť v místě, kde by měla být. Ozve se rána. Zaskočím za roh. Opřu se o zeď. Nádech. Pistole dopadne tlumeně do sněhu. Vzdalující se kroky. Vdechnu nosem syrový adrenalin. Vyběhnu za nimi a pokračuji kolem dívky ležící na zemi. Zatnu zuby a natáhnu nepřipravené svaly ve snaze zrychlit tempo. Rozestup snížen na pět metrů.

„Zastavte! Míříte na policii, odsud se nedostanete!“

Křiknu a překvapivě ještě zrychlím. Natáhnu ruku po bundě staršího zloděje a strhnu ho k sobě. Stisknu ruku v pěst a levým hákem ho srazím k zemi. Tma. Tak taková je smrt? Bez povšimnutí přijde, pohltí vás, uspí a nepustí. Tělo se odlehčí. Nemůžu se hýbat, ale cítím se tak dobře, že se mi ani nechce procitnout. Jestli je takováhle i smrt, myslím, že je v pořádku, když se jí poddám. Láska jako teplo obejme celou duši. Žádná bolest, strach a problémy. Tady jsem v pořádku.

Sentiment?! Kam se poděl neoblomný, neústupný, statečný, po adrenalinu dychtící John Hamish Watson? Jako by ty drobné narážky a urážky, které jsem zpočátku nebral vážně, svlékaly mé slupky tvrdosti a sebevědomí a já najednou zjistil, že většina je pryč a já tu ležím holý bez ega, vytvořeného pro divadelní hru tohohle zatraceného světa- pro můj život. Jen sám naplněný neuskutečněnými emocemi, deroucími se ven. Ticho, tma a lehce hučící suchý studený vítr uklidňuje mé smysly. Jako bych se pomalu vracel domů. Domov, který jste už dávno zapomněly kde je a jak vypadá, ale cítíte, že tam patříte. A že je to dobré. Nic nepříjemného a všechny ty přetrvávající stavy strachu, byly naprosto zbytečným mrháním získaného času. Smrt je v pořádku. Dokud mnou neprobleskne matné ohnivé světlo. Silou otevřu oči a zaostřím na problikávající lampu u silnice. Vítr zesílí a nažene sněhové vločky do mého obličeje. Ruce strčím pod sebe a hlavu přikrčím k límci bundy. Takhle jsem si povánoční atmosféru nepředstavoval. Ale líbí se mi, určitým způsobem. Zima přesáhla dalece pod bod mrazu. Vlhkost se překrystalizovala do pevného skupenství a zůstala suchá zima, která navozuje pravou Vánoční náladu. A vrací mi vzpomínky na nedávné neoslavené Vánoce. No a co! Tak jednou jsem si odpočinul a místo honění se za stresem, úklidem a dárky, se honil za vrahy a zločinci. Proč by ne, sakra?! Tak proč se cítím, jako bych se odděloval od světa?

 

**Před 20 minutami**

„Johne, ten telefon.“

Paní Hudsonová se zastaví ve dveřích a překvapeně se rozhlédne.

„Ah, už se konečně vrátil? Říkala jsem si, že v tom obchodě vězí dlouho. Uvařila jsem ti čaj, drahoušku. Venku je zima, ať nenastydneš. Je se zázvorem.“

Prošla s úsměvem ke stolku a položila konvičku s čajem a dvěma šálky na stolek. Sherlock v mžiku zvedl hlavu. Pohledem propálil nejdříve okolí pokoje a pak hospodyni.

„Kdy?“

„Prosím?“

Naklonila hlavu ke straně a ruce stáhla v bok. Na otázky vypadlé z kontextu si nikdy nezvykne.

„John, paní Hudsonová. Kdy odešel?“

„Oh! Vy jste si zase nevšiml? Před třemi hodinami. Prý do obchodu. Hm… já myslela, že jste se pohádali, když se tvářil tak zkroušeně. Měl byste na něj být víc hodný, poslední dobou to nemá jednoduché. Musí být promrzlý. Půjdu připravit grog, ten ho napraví. Ah! Až mě z té zimy bolí kyčle! Zase bude změna, pro pána…"

Sherlock už dávno nevnímal. Popadl zamyšleně telefon.

_Vrať se na 221B. Naléhavé. SH_

Se svraštělým obočím přejel čas. 21:38. Linka čistá, hrnek po čaji umytý, ale neuklizený. Kafe neuvařené. Šála na věšáku. Kam by v 6 hodin spěchal? Sms bez odezvy. Johnův telefon vyzvání ale nezvedá ho.

_Mluvil jsi po šesté s Johnem? SH_

_Copak, došel si na záchod a neřekl ti o tom? MH_

Tuhle sms ignoroval. Blbec. Vyskočil na nohy a popadl kabát. Za pochodu ho oblékl a šálu přehodil kolem krku. Stopy naprosto zasněžené, ale obchod se nachází o dvě ulice dál, kam se dostane buď oklikou přes hlavní, nebo zkratkou mezi domy vlevo. Lednice byla celkem plná a z jedné třetiny i poživatelné ingredience. Mléko nechybělo. Tudíž obchod se zamítá, takže se šel projít. Mycroft ho nevyzvedl, na něčí návštěvě by mu vzal telefon. Tedy venku. Hlavou mu proběhl celý den a poté minulý den, aby našel příčinu Johnovi špatné nálady. Nic ani nenasvědčovalo k vrácení jeho pochmurných myšlenek na Maryinu smrt. Poznal by to. Poznal… ne?

Výstřel. Pár set stop odsud. V nabídce byli dvě boční uličky. První rovně 530 stop směrem k parku. Směrem k Johnovi. Další výstřel. A znovu. Na sucho polkl a vyběhl. Plíce měl až v krku. Smykl se na sněhu na rohu domu. Na zemi se krčilo tělo. Přiběhl blíž. Žena. Čerstvá krev. Sotva pár minut mrtvá. Průstřel hrudí. Bez kabelky, bez mobilu. Krádež pouličními zlodějíčky. Pár set liber za lidský život? Zvedl pohled k uličce. Tělo? Kolik lidí prochází večer uličkami…

„Johne? Johne!“

Tělo nelidsky skroucené do klubíčka pod tenkou vrstvou sněžného poprašku.

„Johne, slyšíš mě?!“

Sherlock ztěžka dopadl na kolena vedle. Průstřel v levé paži byl čistý, ale krev tak snadněji vytékala. Zatímco měřil slabý tep, v pravé ruce se mu chvěl telefon.

„Potřebuji sanitku! Odbočka z Baker Street na Marion Street!“

Napjatě odtrhl telefon od ucha.

_Mrtvá Baker street- Marion street. Krádež. Dva muži. Směr jihozápad Marion street. SH_

Tohle muselo stačit i takovému natvrdlému idiotovi jako je Lestrade. Zkontroloval znovu Johna. Jeho kůže byla tak prochladlá, že bez problému udržela pevné skupenství sněhu. Pleť bílá jako porcelánová panenka, namodralé suché rty a krvavá skvrna u hlavy od rány tupým předmětem a paže od prostřelení.

„K čertu, Johne! Ty idiote!“

Strhl rozklepaně šálu z krku a zaškrtil ruku nad průstřelem, načež se John bolestivě pohnul.

„Vzbuď se, slyšíš? Soustřeď se, jak nejvíc dokážeš. Poslouchej mě! Nesmíš znovu usnout, rozumíš? Mluv se mnou. Cokoliv!“

Profackoval bledý obličej. John se otřásl a sevřel víčka, ale přikývl. Neznatelně. Alespoň pořád slyší a rozumí, co po něm chce.

„Otevři oči, Johne, no tak.“

Sherlockův hlas zeslábl. „Sh- Sherlocku? Je- je mi zi- zima.“ „Já vím, vydrž, zavolal jsem sanitku, bude tu tak za šest minut. Pojď sem.“ Sundal si kabát, posadil se ke zdi a Johna přitáhl ke své hrudi, aby je mohl oba zakrýt.

„Voníš.“

„Co?“

John se tiše zasmál do Sherlockovi košile. Jeho myšlení bylo ještě pomalejší než obvykle. A jen ta představa srovnání jeho momentální a Sherlokovi mozkové kapacity ho rozesmívala, jenže smích bolel. Zvedl ztěžka hlavu, aby se mohl podívat na Sherlocka, ale víčka byla tak těžká, že je neudržel ani silou vůle.

„Jistě, vím, co si o mě myslíš, Johne, ale čisté oblečení ještě nosím.“

„Ne, TY voníš, Sherlocku.“

Sherlock přivřel víčka. Tohle bylo naprosto směšné. A jestli hodlají pokračovat, věřil ve fatální následky. I když Sherlocka z pod víček moc neviděl, slyšel a cítil jeho hluboký nádech a zadržení. Položil se s povzdechem celou vahou na Sherlocka.

„Sherlocku, vím, že to moc nedávám najevo. Vlastně vůbec, nikdy jsem neřekl… sakra, víš, jak těžko se mi to přiznává, ale ty… jsi můj nejlepší přítel. Neměl jsem a po smrti Mary nebudu mít nikoho, komu bych tak důvěřoval. Nikdy jsem nelitoval, že jsem s tebou. Přesto po Afghánistánu a Moriartyho komediích jsem očekával dobrodružnější konec.“

Hrdlem mu projel sípavý smích. Sherlock okamžitě procitl.

„Řekni, Sherlocku,…“

Sherlock se chraplavě nadechl ledového vzduchu. Polkl slova a donutil se poslouchat. Kde k čertu byla ta sanita?!

„… řekni, že je to zase tvůj vtip, Sherlocku. Že si ze mě zase děláš srandu, jako tenkrát s tou bombou v podzemí. Začneš se smát, vynadáš mi do idiotů, že jsem si nevšiml, jak jsi mi podal drogu nebo něco takového a zpoza rohu vyjde Lestrade. Řekneš, že ti můj výraz přišel k smíchu a vrátíme se na Baker Street. Halucinace pominou a vše bude v pořádku. Sherlocku….“

Hlas se mu zlomil. Strach se zase vrátil. Tentokrát se ale nebál smrti, bál se toho, že se Sherlockem už nikdy nebude moct řešit případy. Nikdy ho neuvidí. Zatřásl se. Nebo se možná třásl celou dobu, vždyť to není důležité. Sherlock zatřásl připomínku, že taková dedukce je hloupá a naprosto nereálná a přitiskl Johna ještě pevněji k sobě. V krku se mu vytvořil knedlík, takhle to nemůže dopadnout. Nemůže umřít na omrzliny a vykrvácení. I jemu začínala být tíživá zima. Jasně cítil, jak Johnovo tělo pod ním nebezpečně rychle ztrácelo teplotu.

„Promiň.“

Podíval se zpříma Johnovi do očí. Vytáhl zpod kabátu ruku a otočil jeho obličej za bradu čelem k sobě.

„Je mi líto, jestli jsem v poslední době řekl nebo udělal něco, co tě rozrušilo, ale určitě není řešení jít ven zmrznout a nechat se postřelit, aby se ti líp přemýšlelo! Klidně mi příště dej pěstí. Raději mi jednu vraž, pošli mě do háje. Uvolnění emoci prý pomáhá k uvolnění stresu. Cokoliv, jen buď vzhůru, buď tu se mnou, rozumíš?“

Kolikrát tohle ještě bude muset říct? Zhluboka, velmi zhluboka se nadechl a z posledních sil otevřel oči. Náhlý nápor ledového vzduchu mu vehnal slzy. Krátce zamrkal a podíval se na Sherlocka. Vypadal… vystrašeně. Z příznaků a zbylých živých mozkových buněk, které mu pomáhaly myslet, odhadoval maximálně 5 minut, než spadne do mdlob. Kóma. Smrt. Jestli měl něco říct, něco posledního, významného, tak nyní. Na tohle on nebyl. Kdyby si měl vybrat smrt, nechal by se zastřelit. Rychle a bezbolestně. Nejlépe během války v terénu. Ušetřilo by to spoustu bolesti oběma stranám. Ne ležet v náručí nejlepšího přítele s pusou plnou sentimentu.

„Mám tě rád, Sherlocku.“

Vypadlo to z něj jako rána z čistého nebe. Ale co už! Na konci má přijít vyznání citů. Zdá se to otravné, trapně stejné a neoriginální, ale když vás čekají poslední minuty, potřebujete těm druhým sdělit své emoce, ze kterých jste měli strach. Je to poslední šance se svěřit a zároveň víte, že se vám nemůže nic stát. Nemusíte se bát toho, co po přiznání bude následovat, protože ať je odezva jakákoliv, vás už se netýká. Nebude vás čekat odpověď, které byste museli čelit.

„Johne, nemusíš mi-„

„Sherlocku. Neříkám to z dobroty. Nevím, jestli tě miluju, ale prostě tě potřebuju. Potřeboval jsem tě vždycky, víc než jsem si sám dokázal uvědomit. Sakra! Už bych tě nemohl znovu ztratit, nemohl bych-„

Prudce potřásl hlavou. Nevěděl co říct. Nemohl říct, miluju tě, protože tohle láska nebyla. Alespoň ne jako ta učebnicová. Cítil, jaké to bylo bez Sherlocka s Mary. A teď bez Mary a bez Sherlocka by nebyl nic. Bez něj se cítil mrtvý. Vzhlédl znovu k Sherlockovi. V jeho očích se zračila bolest a nepochopení. Viděl, jak se jeho mozek snažil tu informaci přijmout logickým odvozením a matematickými vzorci. Sherlock ho zrovna určitě litoval, ale kdo by umírajícímu po takovém těžkém vyjádření citů řekl do očí, že je mu ho líto a on tyhle pocity neopětuje a hnusí se mu představa dát přednost člověku před prací, před svým životem?

„Promiň.“

Spolkl kovovou pachuť v krku a zavřel oči.

„Za co se- Johne?“

Propleskl ho po tváři.

„Johne! Já- nechci… nechci tě ztratit.“

Hlasité vzlyknutí přehlušilo vzdálené houkání záchranného vozu. Sherlock potácivě zvedl pohled ke střídavým červeno- modrým zábleskům. Bezvládně složil hlavu na tu Johnovu.


	2. Zimní procházka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, uhh... omlouvám se za případné hrubky, ale kontrolovala jsem to tak rychle, jako četl E. T. knížky :D  
> Každopádně! Doufám, že se vám pokráčko bude líbit, prala jsem se s počítačem jako o život, abych to uložila a hodila sem, ale ráda uvítám i kritiku :)

Teplé, vroucí potvrzení přistálo na tváři. Sluneční paprsky nezbedně vykoukly nad střechou protějšího domu, jak plynulo po nebi nad hlavami všech. Bylo až k neuvěření, jak hřejivé může být v zimě přes skleněnou desku a otevřené žaluzie. Pokoj byl tichý, bílý, s vysokými stropy, které způsobovaly zimu smrdící zatuchlinou a pravidelnou přehnanou dávkou dezinfekčních tekutin všeho druhu. Bílá kůže muže uloženého přesně uprostřed s končetinami umístěnými jako u mrtvých v rakvi a přikrývkou rovnoměrně přehozenou po jeho hruď, protože se stejně nebude hýbat, takže na ni nevznikne jediný přehyb. A kdyby... tak jako známka probuzení a to je vítané. Velmi vítané. Kromě o pár desetin milimetrů delších blonďatých vlasů a ještě o něco více porostlé tváři a výměna kapačky z jednoho předloktí do druhého kvůli otokům, je každý z těch osmi dnů stejný. Oči jsou zavřené, tep a dech stabilní, tělo... studené.

Sherlock okázale ignoroval nechápavé, zhnusené a netrpělivé pohledy přítomných v opuštěné uličce Londýna se ženou bez pulsu umístěné ve zlatém středu. Vrah byl určitým způsobem umělec. Sherlock se ostře nadechl a jednoduché vysvětlení opletl příslovci, přídavnými jmény a pak ještě více slovesy, aby pochopili i ti, kteří nechápou, ale potřebují pochopit. Viz Lestrade.

"No tak, Lestrade! Jestli se mě snažíš zabít, vymysli si něco zajímavějšího, než mě unudit k smrti. Spěchám."

Otočil se na podpatku, ale překvapivě rychlá reakce v podobě ruky Lestrada na jeho rameni ho zastavila. Pozvedl obočí a otočil se. Lestrade se zakabonil a chvíli znatelně váhal. Pak si povzdychl a výraz slezl ke smutku. Opravdu, emočně zhuštěnému smutku- nebo jak nazvat stav, když se vás známý tváří, jako by měl dvě minuty před smrtí a prosil vás, aby jste něco udělali, úmorně se snažíc přežít.

"Sherlocku, jen- pozdravuj Johna. Pozdravuj ho a vyřiď, ať-"

Polkl knedlík a zamrkal. Atmosféra nabývala pevného skupenství.

"-ať... prostě... do háje! Řekni mu, ať přestane s tím tiátrem a vzbudí se, Sherlocku. Tebe poslechne."

Sherlock se silně nadechl a obličejové svaly změkly.

"Snažím se. To on nechce. Je tělesně v pořádku, velkou roli zde už hraje jen psychika, Lestrade. To, že se neprobouzí, znamená pravděpodobně jen fakt, že nech-"

"Neříkej to! Neříkej to."

Zopakoval znovu, už tiše.

"P- prostě mu tohle vyřiď, jo?"

Nahodil strojený úsměv a krátce Sherlockovo rameno stiskl, než se otočil a téměř se rozeběhl k místu činu. Zvláštní, jak lidské emoce ovlivní fakt, jako vzpomínka na osobu. To totiž znamená: pamatuji si tě> tudíž jsi mi blízký> tudíž máme společnou minulost> tudíž jsi pro mě důležitý > tudíž... tudíž nás nemůže opustit, ne? A když pro někoho takového nemůžeme nic udělat, vzniká koktejl frustrace, bezmoci a ten umocňuje city k onomu...

Telefon mu v kapse zavibroval a zazvonil. Displej ukazoval cizí číslo. Zahrabal v paměti, už ho viděl, je z nemocnice.

„Doktorko?"

„Ehm… ano, pan Sherlock Holmes?“

„Jistě, děje se něco?“

„Pana Watsona budeme muset odpojit od přístrojů, myslela jsem, jestli ho chcete navštívit… haló? Jste tam? Pane Holmesi!“

Sherlockovo srdce se propadlo až kamsi pod žaludek a ruka mu zbělela, jak pevně držel telefon. Rozeběhl se od místa činu k ulici a zvedl ruku k prvnímu taxíku.

 

xxXxx

 

S vážným výrazem stál vzpřímeně u zdi v čele místnosti a v rukách před tělem žmoulal hůlku. Očima přejel znovu postel, zdi a letmo vzhlédl ke stropu, po čemž povystrčil nos a zavětřil se zkřiveným výrazem.

„Nech toho, znervózňuješ mě.“

Ozval se nabručený hlas, který ale Mycroft nekomentoval a prudce vydechl. Snad, aby zbavil plíce toho odporného dezinfekčního pachu a shlédl na své oblečení s nechutí. Tohle bude muset do čistírny. Dveře se najednou rozletěly a Sherlock vplul do místnosti. Oči mu přistály na nemocničním lůžku a Johnovi sedícím s polštářem za zády a Mycroftovi za postelí před zdí. Úleva zasáhla tak hluboce, až se málem zapomněl nadechnout.

„Mycrofte-„

Mycroft vymyslel tu komedii se smrtí Johna?! John! Jeho velmi unavený, vyčerpaný, bledý, s nízkým tlakem, černými kruhy pod očima. Viditelně sotva držel víčka. Bůhví, jak dlouho ho tu Mycroft držel. Obličej mu zaplavila vlna horka od vzteku.

„Mycrofte! Přísahám ,že jestli okamžitě nevypadneš, budu poslední koho uvidíš, bez ohledů na tvou pozici ve vládě, a nezastaví mě ani královna!“

Zavrčel rozčíleně a zamířil přímo k němu se vztyčenou hlavou. John těžce polkl, zatímco Mycroft bez výrazu klidně postával a ani jednou necukl pohledem.

„Na co ta silná slova?!“ Ušklíbl se. „Vlastně jsem nelhal, opravdu ho odpojili od přístrojů. Měl bys být rád, že tvůj dokt-„

Sherlockova pěst přistála s „plesk“ a „křup“ pod Mycroftovým pravým okem. Krátce sebou zakmital ve vzduchu, jak hledal rovnováhu.

„Oh- jsem rád, že jsem ti taky chyběl, když se o mě tak zajímáš, opravdu mi to láme srdce, Sherlocku.“

Sherlock trhl hlavou k Johnovi. Ten seděl na posteli se zkříženýma rukama na hrudi.

„Ale jestli to znamená, že znovu takhle zřídíš Mycrofta, myslím, že zvážím opakování.“

Pokračoval, jakmile získal pozornost. Sherlockovy rty se rozšířily do úsměvu. Přistoupil k posteli a náhle zvážněl. Mycroft neMycroft, chytil Johnův obličej do dlaní a sehnul se blíž k němu.

„Tohle už nikdy nedělej, rozumíš? Až tě příště naštvu, uhoď mě, ale NIKDY takhle neriskuj.“

John dvakrát zamrkal a než se vzpamatoval ze slov, Sherlockovy rty se přitiskl horečně k jeho, na kratičký okamžik. Ale stačil.

„5, 4, 3,…“

Začal Sherlock šeptem odpočítávat, když se odtáhl od Johnových rtů sotva na vzdálenost jednoho centimetru. John se nechápavě zamračil.

„2, 1.“

Ve stejnou chvíli práskly dveře. John natáhl hlavu za vlajícím cípem saka Mycrofta. Sherlock se široce usmíval a chybělo mu málo, aby se nerozesmál. John se pobaveně zadíval zpátky k němu. Mary mu chybí a vždycky ví, že bude, ale je tu Sherlock. Je tu pro něj. A John ho přijal takového jaký je, tak proč se zachoval jako naprostý hlupák?

Sherlockova dlaň stiskla jeho rameno. Všiml si jeho výrazu, ale úsměv neodstoupil.

„Díky, Sherlocku, vážně.“

Zamumlal a pevně ho sevřel v objetí.

„Johne?“

„Hm?“

Sherlock ho stiskl pevněji.

když už jsi v pořádku a vrátíš se, co kdybychom to oslavili, třeba ti koupím nové nádobí, a hrnek, určitě hrnky, ten tvůj starý je oprýskaný, stejně by se měl vyhodit.“

John ztuhl a mírně se odtáhl.

„Odkdy se staráš o stav mých věcí?. Moment! Co se stalo? Kde je můj hrnek? A co se stalo s nádobím?!“

„Říkal jsem ti, jak moc tě mám rád? Protože tak ohleduplný, nikdy bys nikomu blízkému neublížil a nezapomeň, jak mě moc máš rád.“

„Sherlocku!“

„No, možná jeden z experimentů vybuchl trochu blíž kuchyni, skříňka nad linkou se krapet uvolnila a…“

„Definuj možná a krapet, Sherlocku!“

Zasyčel, otočil se ke stolku a nahmatával svou hůl.

„Lestrade volá, škoda, že už musím. Zatím.“

John nemotorně uchopil hůl a bezhlavě s ní máchl Sherlockovým směrem pod úhlem, který by byl dostatečně bolestivý. Sherlock se sklonil pod holí a vtiskl Johnovi pusu na tvář. Odtáhl se těsně před další, ještě naštvanější ranou. Poznámka- polibek při náznaku zuřivosti, není přijímán jako erotický ani milostný doplněk.

„Měl by ses šetřit, mysli na své zdraví.“

„Neopovažuj se odejít.“

Zaječel na už zavřené dveře. Surově stiskl bzučák a zvedl sluchátko připojené na sesternu.

„Pane Watsone, děje se něco?“

„Kdybych řekl, že se mi přitížilo, mohl bych dostat morfium?“


End file.
